


Dreams have to end

by theperksofmarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofmarch/pseuds/theperksofmarch
Summary: Clarke dreams and has a conversation about it with Madi. Dreaming of change. Short and sweet.





	Dreams have to end

Dreams have to end  
Clark wakes with a start, looking around the darkened room, searching. She realizes that she is sitting with the sheets rumpled and disheveled around her. She is slightly sweaty like she was running. She remembers her dream but the details are already fading. Her hands are unconsciously tight, gripping her bed sheets, she relaxes them. She leans back and closes her eyes trying to remember every detail of her face. It’s already fading but the feelings remain. She tugs the sheets back up around her desperate for the memory of her warmth to stay. She stills her body and tires to return to that lovely dream of Lexa. She reasons, begs and pleas with herself. She’s just not comfy or just not the right temperature and eventually she hears Madi stir. Angry with herself and her subconscious she gets up with a grunt.  
They are currently staying in their own settlement in the woods north of the Sanctum. They changed everything about their way of life and therefore not the most welcome. Also it isn’t the safest place given their involved with denouncing their Gods and whole societal structure. To be frank it is a huge mess, worse than a simple power vacuum. There’s a civil war like after the assignation of Caesar except there’s not Octavia(n) to win. Like everything she has an involvement in she thinks to herself. A whole lot of death, killing, and pain. I just wanted a little more peace with her. Mattie and Clarke want to be by themselves anyway. It’s safer and after everything, they need rest.  
She exits her bedroom and sees Madi at their kitchen table having some fruit that they collected a few days ago. Mattie looks up when Clarke sits down. Clarke starts to reach for a fruit but stops herself and just looks at the bowl in the centre of the table. Madi frowns at her finishes her bite of fruit and says.  
“I heard you last night, muttering in your sleep”  
“Ahh, I see, sorry to wake you.” Clarke says low almost mumbling.  
“Tell me about it, I heard her name again.”  
Clare sighs, “Alright, well, I forgot most of it but I… I changed the past, Lexa didn’t die. The bullet still hit but I saved her. Then things were happy. Somehow we had peace with Pike and the 13 clans. A.L.I.E. isn’t a problem, nothing gets nuked. We got to stay on Earth. I just remember feeling safe and warm and happy. It’s dumb.” Clarke puts her elbow on the table and her face in her palm.  
They don’t keep secrets anymore, after having someone in your body and pretending to be dead. Let’s just say, it was rough. They are trying to communicate more and be open. It was hard and weird at first and still is but it’s also nice and comforting.  
“You know I love you Clarke, not the way she did but just the same.”  
“HA! Love you too Madi.” Clarke pauses and with a mischievous glint in her eye says, “Later want to adventure out past the safe boundaries? I heard from Echo there is this weird flying purple bug that we can eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking of the conversations that Clarke and Madi need and should have about Lexa. They got a little bit of closure in the show. I also wanted things a little different between them (Clarke and Madi), it always seemed like Clarke was too protective (with good reason) and little to mama bear.
> 
> Note: Edited Madi's name since I got it wrong. Thank you reader :)


End file.
